Una Más
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: .'Ser el capitán no te da permiso de ponerme título de propiedad' gruñó. Él lanzó esa sonrisa que nada más le dedicaba a ella. '¿No dejaste que te llamase 'mi cazadora' cuando tan apasionadamente me besaste en los vestuarios'. ONESHOT. KatieOliver.


_A mi queridísima __**Lalwens**__: No tienes idea de la influencia que has sido para mí. Un muy __feliz cumpleaños__, y que disfrutes tu regalito. No será nada especial u original, pero es por y para ti con todo mi cariño. Sigue siendo como eres, que así se te quiere._

**

* * *

**

**Una Más  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

_Once…__ Doce… Trece…_

Ojos abiertos. Mirada fija en el techo.

_Treinta y cuatro… Treinta y cinco… Treinta y seis__…_

Intentaba aplicar el truco muggle de contar ovejas, pero no servía. Había dormido un par de horas y se había vuelto a despertar. Quería leer algo para distraer su insomnio, pero el único libro que traía consigo había quedado en la Sala Común.

_Noventa y seis… N__oventa y siete…_

Tras contar ciento cuarenta y tres ovejitas, decidió que bajaba a buscar el libro. Se sentó en su cama, restregándose los ojos.

Al intentar pararse sintió algo bajo su pié derecho. Agarró el objeto, y se dio cuenta que era la cajita del regalo que Oliver Wood le había hecho por su cumpleaños. Por su forma y tamaño, lo único que podía haber adentro eran unos zarcillos, un anillo o un dije.

O, según la mente sospechosa de Katie, algo que le haría rabiar. Porque ella y su capitán… digamos que no se querían mucho. Se _odiaban_. El hecho de que él le hubiese mandado un regalo de cumpleaños le hacía recelar.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en abrirlo… vamos, que en la práctica de Quidditch de ese día el joven se las había arreglado por hacer de su existencia y su cumpleaños insoportable, recordándole una vez más aquel incidente donde ella se había lanzado a besarlo cuando ganaron un partido contra Slytherin, lejos de ojos ajenos, por supuesto.

Aquello había sido producto de otra discusión y de deseos irreprimibles, y uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del guardián era mortificar a la ahora quinceañera con ese incidente.

Con esos pensamientos, dejó la cajita en su mesa de noche y se dispuso a bajar para recuperar su novela. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común notó dicho objeto en manos del blanco de sus mejores sueños y peores pesadillas.

_Sí que es __un Dios_, se dijo en contra de su voluntad.

Le observó atentamente, cómo todo en él parecía oscuro y rígido. Debajo del manto de rectitud se escondía, por ponerlo suavemente, un hijo de la gran…

En medio de su embeleso, la chica llevó su mano hacia su pecho, buscando una cadena que no encontró. Desde sus nueve años, cuando su abuela murió y le dejó dicha cadena, no se la había quitado. Katie había agarrado la costumbre de enredar sus dedos en la misma, y aunque en su cumpleaños anterior la había perdido, algunas costumbres jamás lo hacían.

Su mano se quedó en su pecho, sintiendo el latido apresurado de su corazón. Movió sus ojos hacia los labios entreabiertos del joven. Sonreía, ajeno al escrutinio al que era sometido. Se veía incluso tierno.

Ante estas ideas, la cazadora sacudió la cabeza y bajó la mano.

-Ese libro es mío, Wood.

Él levantó la cabeza, sonriendo de lado al reconocer la voz.

-Perdona que no vea ningún nombre en él.

-¿Piensas robarlo?

Wood lanzó una risa suave.

-Vamos, Bell. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber que era tuyo?

_Hm… buen punto._

-Como sea… vengo a buscarlo.

-¿Insomnio?

-¿Importa? –Comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Él no parecía querer soltarlo y sin embargo, parecía desear una más que innecesaria charla.

-No, no tiene demasiada importancia –concedió-. Entre otras cosas carentes de mención prioritaria… ¿Abriste mi regalo?

La posibilidad de que fuese una broma pesada de otra persona se desvaneció en seguida.

-¿Para qué? Probablemente fuese una nota diciendo "Entrenamiento a las 7pm" o algo del estilo.

La sonrisa del guardián se intensificó.

-Muy aguda, Bell. ¿Por qué no regresas y lo abres?

-Porque mi cerebro es incapaz de entender que el Grandioso Oliver Wood quiera hacerme un regalo en mi cumpleaños.

-Vaya, no sabía que me tenías en tan alta estima –Su tono, carente de sarcasmo, indicaba a la chica que había preferido dejar de lado que la última frase dicha sí había sido con esa intención.

-Idiota –musitó ante la falta de respuesta.

-Me lastimas, mi querida cazadora –dramatizó.

-Ser el capitán no te da permiso de ponerme título de propiedad –gruñó.

Él lanzó esa sonrisa que nada más le dedicaba a ella.

-¿No dejaste que te llamase "mi cazadora" cuando tan apasionadamente me besaste en los vestuarios?

Katie apretó sus puños. ¡Cómo le ama…! No, no, tacha, borra. _¡Cómo le odiaba!_

-Otra vez con eso. ¿No tienes algo más con que atacarme?. Sí, estaba desesperada. ¿Feliz?

Él rió, aparentemente notando los nervios de la cazadora.

-Sabes que te encantó besarme. Admítelo.

-No admitiré algo que no es real, Wood. Tú también me besaste, te recuerdo.

-Yo solo colaboré en tus mejores deseos. Y te gustó.

-Eso no quiere decir que esté locamente enamorada de ti. Es suficiente. Tienes a un montón de niñas estúpidas detrás de ti…

-Y te da miedo confesar que eres una más. Eso es lo que eres, Bell. Una más detrás de mí.

La verdad dolía. Katie se encontró a sí misma maquinando palabras hirientes, gritos, llantos y golpes. Inhaló. Exhaló. _Calma_.

-Me temo que ese beso te dio ideas equivocadas... ¿O será que te dio ilusiones?. ¿Será que quieres creer que sí significó algo?

_Mejor imposible_, se dijo, exhibiendo una sonrisa de superioridad.

-No todos los hombres mueren por tenerte a sus pies.

-Lo digo porque estás tan obsesionado con ese beso que supuestamente no significó nada…

-¿Quién es entonces la que quiere creer que sí…?

-No me quiero estancar en esta discusión sin sentido otra vez. Dame lo que es mío –afincó en la última palabra, refiriéndose al hecho de que Wood había cuestionado el hecho de que el libro le pertenecía-. Quiero subir.

El joven hizo algo muy extraño: Dejó la novela en una mesita que estaba al lado del sofá. Sacó su varita de un bolsillo y cerró los ojos. El hechizo lo debió haber dicho en su mente, porque Katie notó un objeto volando hacia la varita, siendo atrapado por el guardián.

-¿Y eso a qué vino? –preguntó ella, desconfiada.

-Tú dulzura me conmueve –ironizó-. Me pediste que te devolviese lo que te pertenece. Quería darte esto también, pero si no lo quieres me lo puedo quedar.

En la mano del capitán descansaba una cadena de oro, sencilla, desnuda y sin dijes. La misma que Katie estuvo buscando todo un año. De ser otra persona, estaría agradecida. Pero era Wood, y tenía que mostrarse agresiva.

-¡Pero sí eres…agh!. ¡Sabes que llevo un año buscándola!. ¡Devuélvemela!

Él sonrió de lado ante la fogosidad de la chica.

-Modales elementales, Bell. ¿Dónde los dejaste?… Perdona. ¿Alguna vez los tuviste?

-Al menos yo no me quedé con la posesión más preciada de…

-No es mi culpa que se te haya caído cuando…

-Es tu culpa habértela quedado.

_Touché_, pensó la chica, con su gesto victorioso ante la falta de respuesta del capitán.

-Devuélvela. Por favor.

Si no se llevó las manos a la boca tras la petición, fue por mero orgullo. No podía creer que le acabase de pedir amablemente que le devolviese algo que, entre otras cosas, era _suyo_.

El joven también parecía algo extrañado ante esta suavidad. Pero se decantó por la opción de no armar ningún escándalo, y sin decir mucho más, se levantó y se acercó a la chica. Tomó los extremos de la cadena con sus manos y rodeó el cuello de la cazadora con las mismas.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-Te ayudo con esto. ¿Algún problema?

-Yo puedo sola.

Pero por alguna razón, no se movía ni le apartaba. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los negros, mientras el guardián sonreía de lado y le devolvía la mirada. Sentía las manos de Wood trabajar a ciegas tras su nuca. Su aroma a eucalipto se hacía evidente en la cercanía… y de pronto sintió ganas de besarle otra vez.

Tardó en darse cuenta del momento en que el cierre estuvo abrochado; el joven no retiró los brazos, sino que los apoyó en los hombros de la cazadora sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Quieres alejarte?

-No, no me tientas lo suficiente… Hm, hueles delicioso, Bell. ¿Te acabas de bañar?

-¿Es una insinuación?

-Cortas todo suspenso –dijo, mitad como queja, mitad como juego.

La cazadora dejó escapar un suspiro fastidiado, tratando de ignorar la distancia, o la ausencia de la misma. Ella era así, con un frío dominio de si misma cuando su orgullo estaba entre las apuestas.

-Déjame adivinar. Estás con ganas de divertirte y se te ocurrió que como yo te había besado una vez, iba a volver a hacerlo.

El joven sonrió, y Katie no pudo distinguir si la sonrisa carecía de malicia o no. Trató de alejarse, pero Wood le sujetó los hombros con firmeza, volviéndola a acercar.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. No eres delicada ni coqueta. Eres… cómo definirlo… salvaje, sí.

Katie bufó.

-¿Y se supone que me tengo que tomar_ eso_ como un cumplido? Si esos son tus trucos para atraer chicas, entonces no me sorprende que estés tan desesperado.

Un sonido la sobresaltó.

_¡No lo puedo creer!. ¡El muy maldito se está riendo!_

Su indignación se intensificó cuando sintió las manos, tan cerca de su nuca, enredarse en sus cabellos y el hermoso rostro de su capitán acercarse al suyo.

-Eres especial, si lo prefieres de esa forma.

Ciertamente, prefirió la manera en la que lo dijo después… no, no lo dijo, siendo claros. Y ella tampoco pudo decir mucho, porque unos labios atacaban los suyos con desesperación y avidez.

_Ya buscaré alguna excusa para esto más tarde…_ fue lo único que pasó por su encéfalo cuando sus manos se posaron en aquel perfecto abdomen.

El aroma silvestre y aquella hábil lengua le hacían perderse, y pronto las manos que se aferraban a sus cabellos acariciaron sus brazos y espalda, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciese intentos por alejarse.

Pero en algún momento tenía que pasar, y fue ella quien se separó bruscamente después de varios minutos, jadeando y con las mejillas enrojecidas. Le empujó, tumbándolo en él sofá al haberlo agarrado por sorpresa.

-Te tengo que recordar que… que no soy una más, Wood –Tomó su libro de la mesita, dispuesta a fingir que aquel contacto no había ocurrido-. Buenas noches.

Se volteó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, queriendo llegar lo antes posible a su dormitorio. Trataba de que no delatar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía herida y humillada. Acababa de compartir el mejor beso de su vida con aquel a quien adoraba ciegamente… y no podía disfrutarlo. Su orgullo le ganaba.

-¿Katie?

Se detuvo en los escalones, sorprendida al oír su nombre, pero no tuvo suficiente valor como para voltearse.

-¿Me vas a negar que disfrutaste ese beso? –oyó a su capitán preguntarle, autoritativo.

La chica tardo en contestar, tratando de encontrar cómo herirle. Se rindió antes de comenzar su búsqueda.

-No pienso negarlo.

-¿Y piensas negar que me quieres?

_No llores__, Kate, anda. Barbilla alta y voz normal. Miéntele._

-Wood, una última vez: No soy una más. No pierdo la cabeza por ti¿De acuerdo?

Él rió de forma insípida y vacía.

-Qué pena que… que yo no pueda decir lo mismo –Sonó el roce de telas en el sofá ante un cuerpo abandonándole-. Feliz cumpleaños, Bell.

Katie frunció el ceño. Sus oídos tardaron en comprender que no se había imaginado estas palabras que significaban que él…

Cuando se volteó para responderle, el joven ya no estaba.

**

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos, y le costó acomodarse a la tenue luz del amanecer. Era la única despierta un sábado en la mañana a esa hora, y lo mejor era tratar de volver a dormir.

Eso creía hasta que las primeras imágenes llegaron a su cabeza; un olor a eucalipto, gritos, susurros, sonrisas ladeadas, unos labios carnosos sobre los suyos…

_Un sueño_, se dijo. _Un maldito sueño… pero se sintió tan real…_

Todo seguía llegando. Recordaba haber abierto la pequeña caja que le regaló Oliver, aunque no recordaba el contenido. Ni siquiera recordaba haber terminado de subir las escaleras, o haberlas bajado si ese era el caso, aunque tenía perfecta conciencia del momento en el que se acostó nuevamente.

_Lo recordaría__ perfectamente si hubiese sido real_, concluyó.

No, claro que no podía ser cierto. ¿Wood, confesando que le quería?. ¿En qué diablos pensaba?. Ellos dos se odiaban… o al menos, él la despreciaba a ella. Y es que su capitán en su sueño tenía toda la razón: Ella era solamente una más.

Una más en su larga lista de admiradoras y diversiones. Una más. Su cazadora, aquella que alguna vez fue su amiga. Una chica relativamente popular, tres años menor que él, que moría por sus huesos.

Una más.

Sintió tensión en sus hombros y se los palpó con las manos para masajearlos, enredando inconscientemente sus anulares en la cadena que reposaba…

_La cadena._

Giró su cabeza a la derecha. La cajita del regalo de su capitán estaba abierta. El libro estaba ahí.

Siguió con sus manos su collar, y bajó la mirada. Ahí, sobre su pecho, descansaba un hilo de oro, un dije en forma de corazón unido a él.

**

* * *

**

_Notas:__ No hay mucho que decir, realmente.__** Lals**__, sabes que el Oliver "hijo de la gran…" va por ti n.n una vez más… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ojalá pases muchos años feliz al lado de nuestro amado Peter (…Peter Pan, por si acaso xD)_

_Besos y abrazos,_

_Kayi._


End file.
